Radio Sessions
All are BBC broadcasts unless stated otherwise We are delighted to finally be able to confirm the songs recorded for the Radio Éireann Sessions in 1973 and 1974, and the dates they were broadcast. The original question we asked was: 'Some confusion has arisen with the two Radio Eireann Sessions from 1973/1974. These tracks were broadcast in 1986 by Dave Fanning with incorrect dates and titles. What tracks were recorded when, can anybody out there clarify the situation'? The original listings are still (temporarily) in the chronological list below for comparison but the new information we have is: Radio Éireann - Ken's Club - DJ Ken Stewart Recorded: Unknown - Broadcast: 16th January 1973 Studio: Unknown Intro - Eric Bell 1969 Rock Intro - Philip Buffalo Gal Intro - Eric & Philip Suicide Intro - Philip Broken Dreams Intro - Philip Eddie's Blues\Blue Shadows (Jam with Eddie Campbell from The Real McCoy) Intro - Eric & Philip Dublin Radio Éireann - Ken's Club - DJ Ken Stewart Recorded: Unknown - Broadcast: 8th January 1974 Studio: Unknown Ghetto Woman Things Ain't Working Out Down At The Farm Going Down My Baby Don't Love Me (Slow Blues) Lynott - Downey - Bell Sounds Of The Seventies - DJ Stuart Henry Recorded: 7th July 1971 - Broadcast: 15th July 1971 Studio: Maida Vale 4 Look What The Wind Blew In Eire Return Of The Farmer's Son Things Ain't Working Out Down At The Farm Sounds Of The Seventies With Top Gear - DJ John Peel Recorded: 12th October 1971 - Broadcast: 3rd November 1971 Studio: Maida Vale 4 Ray-Gun The Rise And Dear Demise Of The Funky Nomadic Tribes Dublin Clifton Grange Hotel SOUNDS OF THE SEVENTIES - DJ Pete Drummond Recorded: 23rd February 1972 - Broadcast: 2nd March 1972 Studio: Maida Vale 4 Call The Police Baby Face Buffalo Gal Sarah (Not Broadcast Until 27th April 1972) Sounds Of The Seventies With Top Gear - DJ John Peel Recorded: 26th April 1972 - Broadcast: 2nd June 1972 Studio: Kensington House T1 Call The Police Things Ain't Working Out Down At The Farm Chatting Today Sounds Of The Seventies With Top Gear - DJ John Peel Recorded: 14th November 1972 - Broadcast: 28th November 1972 Studio: Langham House 1 Whiskey In The Jar Suicide Black Boys On The Corner Saga Of The Ageing Orphan Radio Eireann - Ken's Club - DJ Ken Stewart Recorded: Unknown - Broadcast: 16th January 1973 Studio: Unknown Dublin Suicide Buffalo Gal David Hamilton Show Recorded: 21st May 1973 - Broadcast: 4th June 1973 Studio: Playhouse Theatre Randolph's Tango Sounds Of The Seventies With Top Gear - DJ John Peel Recorded: 31st July 1973 - Broadcast: 7th August 1973 Studio: Langham House 1 Gonna Creep Up On You Little Girl In Bloom Vagabond Of The Western World Sounds Of The Seventies With Top Gear - DJ John Peel Recorded: 6th August 1973 - Broadcast: 16th August 1973 Studio: Maida Vale 4 Randolph's Tango The Rocker Slow Blues Sounds Of The Seventies - DJ Bob Harris Recorded: 29th August 1973 - Broadcast: 17th September 1973 Studio: Langham House 1 Randolph's Tango Slow Blues Little Girl In Bloom The Rocker Radio Eireann - Ken's Club - DJ Ken Stewart Recorded: Unknown - Broadcast: 8th January 1974 Studio: Unknown Ghetto Woman Blue Shadows - incorrectly broadcast as Going Down by Dave Fanning in 1986 Going Down Things Ain't Working Out Down At The Farm Lynott - Downey - Moore Rock On - DJ Pete Drummond Recorded: 25th February 1974 - Broadcast: 2nd March 1974 Studio: Langham House 1 Little Girl In Bloom Little Darling Showdown Sounds Of The Seventies - DJ Bob Harris Recorded: 6th March 1974 - Broadcast: 1st May 1974 Studio: Langham House 1 Slow Blues Sitamoia Little Darling Showdown Sounds Of The Seventies With Top Gear - DJ John Peel Recorded: 4th May 1974 - Broadcast: 11th May 1974 Studio: Langham House 1 Little Darling Sitamoia It's Only Money Black Boys On The Corner Still In Love With You Lynott - Downey - Robertson - Gorham Sounds Of The Seventies With Top Gear - DJ John Peel Recorded: 3rd October 1974 - Broadcast: 24th October 1974 Studio: Maida Vale 4 Philomena It's Only Money Sha La La She Knows Sounds Of The Seventies - DJ Bob Harris Recorded: 23rd October 1974 - Broadcast: 25th November 1974 Studio: Maida Vale 4 Banshee Philomena She Knows Dear Heart (Not Broadcast) Top Gear - DJ John Peel Recorded: 29th May 1975 - Broadcast: 5th June 1975 Studio: Maida Vale 4 Rosalie Freedom Song Half Caste Suicide John Peel Show Recorded: 12th February 1976 - Broadcast: 9th March 1976 Studio: Maida Vale 4 Jailbreak Emerald Cowboy Song Warriors John Peel Show Recorded: 23rd September 1976 - Broadcast: 11th October 1976 Studio: Maida Vale 4 Don't Believe A Word Johnny The Fox Meets Jimmy The Weed Fools Gold Johnny John Peel Show Recorded: 1st August 1977 - Broadcast: 22nd August 1977 Studio: Maida Vale 4 Killer Without A Cause Bad Reputation That Woman's Gonna Break Your Heart Dancing In The Moonlight Downtown Sundown MISSING SESSIONS The following were recorded for the BBC but due to tapes being erased they are 'lost'. If anyone knows the whereabouts of them we’d love to hear from you. Sounds Of The Seventies - Recorded: 7th July 1971 - Broadcast: 15th July 1971 Eire Things Ain't Working Out Down At The Farm Sounds Of The Seventies -Recorded: 12th October 1971 - Broadcast: 3rd November 1971 Ray-Gun The Rise And Dear Demise Of The Funky Nomadic Tribes Dublin Clifton Grange Hotel Sounds Of The Seventies - Recorded: 23rd February 1972 - Broadcast: 2nd March 1972 Call The Police Baby Face Buffalo Gal Sarah (Broadcast 27-04-72) Sounds Of The Seventies - Recorded: 26th April 1972 - Broadcast: 2nd June 1972 Call The Police Things Ain't Working Out Down At The Farm Chatting Today Sounds Of The Seventies - Recorded: 21st May 1973 - Broadcast: 4th June 1973 Randolph's Tango Top Gear - Recorded: 29th May 1975 - Broadcast: 5th June 1975 ... or was it? Freedom Song It has also become apparent, that on occasion, album tracks or backing tracks were used to supplement BBC Sessions. At the time the sessions would have been intended as one-offs, with no thought given to them being re-broadcast in the future. It is likely this happened with the following: Sounds Of The Seventies - Recorded: 29th August 1973 - Broadcast: 17th September 1973 Little Girl In Bloom The Rocker John Peel Show - Recorded: 23rd September 1976 - Broadcast: 11th October 1976 Fools Gold Johnny The Fox Meets Jimmy The Weed John Peel Show - Recorded: 1st August 1977 - Broadcast: 22nd August 1977 Bad Reputation Session - Backing Tracks used